webkeman
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: webcamman antara Light dengan L... gimana jadinya cobaa ? X3


Disclaimer : death note bukan punya saia, ko.. punyanya TO kuadrat… kalo death note punya saia, saia pasti uda jadi beken…

Warning : OOC !! uda.. itu aja…

Summary : webcam an antara L dan Light… gimana jadinya ? X3

Ini.. penpik ke 3 saia.. =3

Idenya dari temen sebangku saia... yang kebetulan sedang EMPET ama guru pkn yang ngelirik-ngelirik saia mlulu !! hiii!! JIJIK !!!

Hahahaha....

Mohon bantuan dan ripiuan… =3

Nyahahahah…

======-----------------========

Libur semester telah tiba !! HOREEE!!!!!! Inilah impian para murid-murid di dunia.

Tapi.. tidak dengan yagami light.. baru aja sehari dia libur, dia uda kangen berat ama Denno Gakuen.. sekolah tercintanya. Apalagi, dia sudah kesal mendengar Sayu menyanyikan lagu 'makhluk tuhan paling seksi' nya Mulan jameela.. sambil ber "aww..aww" ria pula...

Saat ini, tingkat kebosanan Light sudah mencapai batas 'MAX'nya..dan akhirnya, dia pun memutuskan untuk menyalakan laptop kesayangannya.. yang berwarna pinky... disertai banyak stiker love-love di pinggir-pinggir leptopnya.. dia pun mulai mendownload beberapa manga dan game yaoi..

"Hn.. downloadnya lama, yaa...ngapain, yaa ?? hmm.. oh iyaa ! online msn ajaa...." Light pun mendapat ide cemerlang. Dan mulai men-double klik icon windows live messenger-nya.

Ternyata, tidak terlalu banyak teman-temannya yang online... dan...

'TRENG~' bunyi tanda seseorang online...

Dan ternyata, dia adalah L..

Light pun mencari nickname L di contact list-nya..

'al el dan dul idola ku...' itulah nick name L… Light sweatdrop.. setahu Light, itu nama anaknya maia ahmad…

Light pun menyapa L..

"L sayaaang…" sapa Light dengan lebaynya.

"Aa.. yagami-kun.. apa kabar ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja.. tapi lagi bosanbanget, nih.. ngapain, ya ?"

"Hmm.. ngapain ? emm.. oiya.. Light.. webcam an, yuuk…"

"Hah ? ngapain ?"

"Aku baru beli webcam baru.. ya ? coba, ya ?"

"Boleh, deh.."

Dan tanpa a, i, u, e, o… muka L yang sedang makan eskrim, sate permen, cake coklat, manisan gula, dan minum the yang gulanya bias bikin author ngelus perut itu muncul di depan muka Light…

"GYAA!! SETAN PERMEN MUNCUULL !!!" teriak Light lebai..

"Ini aku, yagami-kun.." L bicara dengan manisnya..

"Hah ? oiya.. hahaha..."

"Hmm.. Cuma webcamman aja, nih ? bosen, ah.. enggak seru.." kata Light

"Hmm.. gimana kalo kita main JAN KEN PON ?[gini, kan tulisannya ?]" tanya L..

"Hah ? ngapain ? males, ah.." jawab Light malas

"Kan katanya lagi bosaan.. ya ? main, yuukk..." aajak L dengan manisnyaa...

"Hmm.. yaudah, deh... boleh.." jawab Light singkat..

"Sekali kalah, buka baju, ya.. peretelin ampe abis.. trus siapa yang abis duluan, joget striptis..." seru L semangat..

"HAH ? ko gitu ??" Light tampak gak setuju..

"Kan biar seru..." jawab L...

"Err.. ya.. oke.." Light pun ber swt ria..

"Yak.. mulai, yaaa…" kata L semangat

Mereka pun mulai ber jan ken di depan webcam masing-masing..

"JAN KEN PON !" teriak mereka berdua lantang…

Light : batu

L : kertas

"SIAAAAAALLL!!!!!! AKU KALAAHH!!" teriak Light lebai…

"Ayo, Light-kun.. buka bajunyaaa!!!" teriak L semangat

"Sial.. yaya.. aku buka.." Light pun membuka bajunya… badannya yang yahud pun terekspos.. L pun enggak kuat… dan langsung ber nose bleed ria..

"Uh.. ayo lagi, Light-kun.." ucap L yang sekarang hidungnya di sumbat daon sirih..

Mereka pun memulai kembali permainan itu...

3 jam pun berlalu....

Kedudukan saat ini...

Light.. dan L... sama-sama tinggal make boxer..

"Uh.. tinggal sekali lagi... ini saatnya, L !" kata Light dengan muka horror..

"iya, light-kun... sekarang saatnya penentuan..." jawab L yang mukanya enggak kalah horror...

"BERSIAPLAH L !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Light lebai..

"LIGHT-KUN !! DENGAN KEKUATAN BULAN, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM MUUU!!!!!!" teriak L yang enggak kalah lebai..

"JAN !! KEN !! POOOONNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak mereka berdua lengkap bersama toanya yang konon katanya suaranya bisa sampe Pluto itu..

Light : kertas

L : gunting..

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!!!! AKU KALAAH !! INI TIDAK MUNGKIINN!!" teriak Light lebai..

"fufufu..muohohohohohoh... saatnya hukuman, Light-kun... fufufu.." tawa setan L pun keluar..

"L jahaat... hiks.. L jahat ama akuuu..." tangis Light...

"Gada tangis-tangisan !! sana joget !!!" perintah sang raja L..

"Che.. pelit.. iya.. iyaa.. aku joget..." Light pun mengambil CD player milik sayu.. dan memutar lagu jablai...

"Light-kun !! yang hot, yaa !!! harus seru, yaaa !!!" teriak L semangat..

"yeayea..." jawab Light malas

Lagu pun dimulai... Light pun mulai berjoget-joget ria di tiang yang ntah dari mananya itu...

"KYAAAAAA~~ LIGHT-KUN SEKSIIII!!!!!!!!!! LAGII!! AKU SAWER, DEEH !!" teriak L sambil mengeluarkan uang.. dan mengibas-ngibaskan di depan webcamnya..

"wah.. kalo disawer, boleh, dah !" sapa Light semangat

Light pun berjoget semakin yahud… semakin mirip penari striptis PRO ! sambil melet-melet lagi… aww.. aww…

"GYAKAKAKKAKA!!! LIGHT-KUN KOCAAAKK!!!" tawa L pun menggelegar.. watari pun sweat drop dan nyaris pingsan…

Dan sampai akhirnya…

"Ka Light.. aku bawa ku...." Sayu yang langsung masuk kamar Light pun cengok melihat kelakuan kakanya itu..

"HAH ? SAYU ?? KO GA KETOK DULU ??" Light yang masih berjoget-joget pun berhenti tiba-tiba.. dan tiang itu pun hilang entah kemana..

"Haaaaaaa~~~" Sayu pun pingsan...

L yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tersebut langsung mematikan webcamnya dan offline...

Dan sampai sekarang.. gosip tentang Light yang suka ber striptis-striptis ria pun telah tersebar ke segala dunia....

=---------FIN!---------- =

Sebelumnyaa...

Oyaa... saia mo numpang promosii...

BACA FIC SAIA YANG

Ryou dan Len

Yaoi, kooo!! xDDD

Nyahahahahha…~ XDDDDDD

SELESAAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!

Capeekkk.....

Ahahahahhahaahhh... xDDD

Yaampun... saia baru sadar... penpik ini jayus !! aneh !! hyaa!! Saia malu jadinyaaaa~~ xDDD

Hyahahah...

Ripiu, yaa... !! ripiiuu !!! ripiiuu !! ayoo !! jadilah anak baik yang bersedia meripiu saiaaa!!! xDDD

RIPIU !!

RIPIU !!


End file.
